


Christmas at Home

by morgan_cian



Series: Home [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another future fic (although it doesn't really give anything away in current canon) Daniel and Charlie's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Home

Daniel’s face paled and then he licked dry lips nervously. Charlie hesitated, knowing his lover needed time to collect his thoughts before responding. When no words came he hurtled forward.

“We don’t have to do this,” He pushed his hair of his forehead. “This is our first Christmas, darlin’, the town will understand.”

“How many years?”

Damn, Charlie swore mentally, “Over a hundred?”

Daniel’s shoulders slumped and he walked to window. The fire still crackled merrily but the meal was over and everyone had gone home. Charlie hated seeing the serene, shy contentment turn to worry and nervousness.

“Then it is not really a question but rather time to get my self prepared.” Daniel said quietly. “It’s just…”

Unable to stay away, Charlie wrapped his arms about Daniel’s waist and pulled him close, “Talk to me, baby.”

Daniel turned in his arms and rested his head against Charlie’s shoulder. “This is just the year of firsts, first Thanksgiving, first Christmas.”

“Yeah, I got that you were a little overwhelmed today,” Nuzzling the soft hair with his chin, Charlie replied, “so we call it off. This is our home, not the town’s, we can do that. It is gotten be written in some dusty law book somewhere and if the town gets up in arms we’ll just sic Momma on them.”

A pinch to his ribs and a huff of laughter made Charlie smile. Daniel was much freer with his emotions. He cupped the serious face, pushing the glasses up on Daniel’s forehead and kissed him deeply.

“It will be perfect, darlin’, you’ll see.” Charlie promised staring into the whiskey eyes of his lover.

“It’s perfect because it is you,” Daniel returned, “the rest is just details.”

*~*

Charlie hung up the phone and stretched his back. It was the holidays, he was the boss, and some hooky was in order.

“Luke?”

The immaculately dressed man peered into his office, “Yeah, boss?”

Charlie winced, “You keep that up, no holiday bonus for you.”

Luke’s pale blue eyes crinkled as he chuckled. When the red head disappeared, Charlie sputtered, “Hey!”

Luke’s head popped back once more, “I’m sorry, did you really want something?”

“No respect, I get absolutely no respect,” Charlie pushed away from his desk and grabbed his jacket. His home may have been below the Mason Dixon line, but it was fucking cold. “Close up shop, we are calling it a day.”

His assistant gestured at his desk, harried harassment written on his sculpted features, “But I still have work, the bank wants the Brookman account by noon on Friday and then there are the Pen-Millers and…”

Charlie just shoved the man’s jacket at him and pushed his sputtering assistant out the door locking it decisively. “Let’s go see Momma, get a cup of coffee or whatever you deem as your current poison and relax.”

With put upon resignation, Luke Avery followed him like Charlie knew he would. The town of Mountain Cove was pretty as picture, lights and decorations unfurled with a dusting of snow that clung stubbornly to the tops of cars and shaded areas even as the rest had melted under the weak winter sun.

Charlie’s lips curved upward. There would be an elaborate Christmas village in motion at Rudall’s Drug store. He remembered pressing his nose to the glass as a kid, watching the trains on the track and the figurines dancing and spinning. It was too early now but he had seen the younger kids doing the same when he closed his office in the evenings. The barbershop would have its annual pool on whether or not the Cove would have a white Christmas. For Daniel’s sake, he hoped that they would but he had put his money on slush. Snow was for late January and February when it was more a pain in the ass than whimsically romantic.

The bells rattled merrily at his mother’s café accompanied with Christmas music in the background. Knowing his mom’s business as well as his own, the café was in the afternoon lull before stragglers would fill the seats looking for warmth on the way home or a meal prepared by hands other than their own.

What surprised him was his lover sitting at the counter, his long limbs twisted about the stool, his talented fingers twisting the handle of the coffee cup aimlessly. Tommy was at the other end of the counter ringing up customers but his brother of the heart kept glancing towards Daniel.

He cleared his throat loudly before putting his hand on his lover’s shoulder. The whisky gaze met his own almost sheepishly, “Charlie.”

Charlie studied Daniel before quirking a grin and leaning in for kiss that was shyly accepted. Pressing their foreheads together, he said, “I knew today was the day to play hooky.”

The large golden eyes rolled and Daniel muttered, “Silly.” It was enough to soothe Charlie’s mind, whatever had brought Daniel into town wasn’t life threatening or mind shattering. He stepped back and squeezed his lover’s hand taking the stool beside him.

“Oh I don’t think so, boy of mine,” Pearl called from the kitchen making Charlie jolt and Tommy snicker. “Grab your apron and get yer butt back here.”

“Momma!” He tried whining to no avail and to Daniel’s laughter, which was good. Not knowing why his lover was away from home and lost in thought was not good. He looked out and saw that Luke had sat beside him and Daniel was holding his own in the conversation, blushing but talking.

“You don’t know why he’s here, do you?” Tommy whispered, loading the industrial washer and stacking clean plates.

Charlie shook his head and sliced the pumpkin pie in equal parts before reaching for the next. Pies holidays, holidays’ pies, his mind sing-songed. Pearl placed an order and spun it with an evil grin.

“Tommy, your slackin’ boy, I believe there’s an order needed at the counter.”

It made Charlie bite his tongue when his oldest friend stood ram rod straight, a blush creeping up his neck. If smoke could come out of ears, then they would be calling the fire department as Tommy approached Luke. Daniel sat back and met Charlie’s gaze with sweet smile of his own. Checking the progress in the kitchen, he scooted out to be with his man.

Hearing Tommy stutter and move away to work on Luke’s order was just icing.

“You want more?” He asked lifting the pot of hot chocolate.

Daniel shook his head, his fingers latching onto the handle of the heavy cup once more. Charlie could not bear it any longer. Whipping off his apron, he drew Daniel off the stool and headed for the door.

“Charlie!”

“Be back in ten, Momma.” He called back, locating Daniel’s jacket on the rack and wrapping it about the man’s slender frame. Daniel pulled the wool cap and gloves from the pocket and put them on efficiently as Charlie blew on his hands to keep them warm.

“Where are yours?” Daniel asked his forehead puckering. Charlie had enough sense to shrug sheepishly. Daniel just rolled his eyes and pulled his hands into his own. “Somehow I think you plan stunts like this.”

“Aw,” Charlie drawled content and happy to have his man by his side, “You wound me, darlin’. I didn’t know you were coming in today.” The last was said lightly

Daniel tensed looking down Main Street and avoiding Charlie’s questioning gaze. Reluctantly pulling his hand from the warmth, Charlie cupped his chin and brought it back to his own. “Talk to me, baby.”

“It was nothing really,” Daniel began, but his eyes dropped to the ground, the thick lashes fluttering. And Charlie waited; there was no need to push Daniel. “I had gotten busy painting and forgot that the decorators were coming.”

Charlie moved his arms to pull Daniel closer.

“When I came down, the first floor was as busy as a beehive. I thought I would find Momma Ruth or Abe but this lady, Ms. Vandervoort?”

Nodding, Charlie remarked, “Bernice Vandervoort, the director of the historical society.”

“She stopped me and asked if they were to do the second floor as always. I told her no like we agreed.” Daniel paused.

His feathers ruffled, Charlie growled, “That old bat didn’t give you grief did she?”

“No,” Daniel’s expression relaxed as he smiled shyly, “She wants to display my work along the first floor and hold a silent auction for charity.”

That did make him see red, “That was not in the contract and she has no right…” He stopped when Daniel’s gloved hand covered his mouth.

“It is okay, really, it was just overwhelming. So I came to town knowing that Momma Pearl would let me hermit in the café and think about it.”

Charlie pulled back, “Why didn’t you come to me?”

Daniel eased out of his arms and pushed his hands into his jacket pocket, “Because you don’t have to be my safety net anymore. I’m stronger because of you.”

Cupping the beautiful face between his palms, Charlie’s voice rasped, “You were always so damn strong, baby.” The tension that had gathered in his chest eased when Daniel pressed against his lips. “Have you decided?” He asked as they parted.

“Still thinking.”

They made another circuit around the town square before the chill had them gravitating back to the café’.

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Daniel chided quietly, “Abandoning Luke like that.”

Charlie chuckled lowly, “Oh he’s in real good hands.” He grunted as the sharp elbow made its point between layers of jackets. “I meant Momma, what were you thinking?” He gave his lover his most innocent expression. The roll of Daniel’s eyes just made him grin.

*~*

Charlie awoke to an empty cold bed. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his robe. The cold hardwood floor made him hiss and regret forgoing socks. The house was quiet except for the normal creaks and pops. He set out to find his lover.

Only to pull short at their sitting room, he stopped in the shadows. The second floor sitting room had become theirs. With the advent of autumn, the main floor had become too formal, so they had rearranged and heaven forbid, decorated until the smaller one felt more intimate, more comfortable. The fire had been banked for the night, its coals still bright red. Daniel sat curled at the end of the couch, his bare arms hugging his pajama clad legs to an equally bare chest. Charlie reversed to the bedroom before making his way to Daniel’s side.

“You are gonna freeze out here,” He said quietly. Daniel looked up, his glasses reflecting the dim and dying embers. Charlie sat beside him, draping his lover’s robe over his shoulders and pulled the throw from the end of the couch. Tucking the soft blanket around Daniel’s legs, he met his lover’s gaze, or rather his lenses.

Uncovering the beautiful eyes, Daniel just stared at him, not really seeing him.

“Daniel?”

The man shivered and blinked rapidly, “Sorry,” he croaked, “Couldn’t sleep.” His hands groped out of the blanket and Charlie cradled them within his own.

“Me neither,” Charlie said with a gentle smile, “Bed got cold.”

His lover’s expression turned sheepish, “sorry about that.”

“No problem, you’ll just have to warm me up again,” Charlie returned, loving the exasperated roll of golden eyes, “talk to me, baby.”

The lift of shoulder caused the robe to fall away, exposing the smooth curve of silky skin and alluring neck, “More of the same. Just have a lot to think about.”

Unable to take anymore, Charlie maneuvered Daniel until he was lying against his chest, his lover’s ass seated between his thighs. It gave Charlie an excuse to cuddle his pensive lover and access to the temptingly exposed skin. He moved his hands over Daniel’s chest and waited.

“It’s not the paintings so much,” Daniel said finally, “it just doesn’t feel like home any more.”

Charlie’s hands went very still. Aw hell no, he thought, they had come much to far to back peddle now. Daniel must have sensed his agitation because he turned where he could lay his head against Charlie’s chest, entwining their fingers together.

“Don’t get me wrong, it is beautiful downstairs, right out of a Norman Rockwell or Southern Living scene, it’s just…”

“Not us.”

Soft hair rustled as Daniel nodded. Charlie cuddled him closer and they talked. About Charlie’s childhood memories and Daniel’s dreams that were never fulfilled. They talked until their eyes were heavy. His lover, being more practical, convinced him up and out of their makeshift warm nest and back into the cooler sheets of their bed. They curled against one another, the intimate contact of flesh more than enough to send them into their dreams.

*~*

“Did you really have to pick the biggest mother fucker on the farm?” Tommy gasped as they heaved the Douglas fir up the stairs. Charlie’s retort was cut off by Abe’s guffaw and Momma Ruth’s belly laugh.

When the tree finally stood upright near the window but well away from the fireplace, they sat together panting and swearing.

“I should kick your ass,” Tommy groused, “All that work and no pay off in the end, cruel my friend, too cruel.”

Charlie’s lips twitched and turned to Tommy. “Well, that brings up two topics of conversation.” Tommy’s green eyes narrowed, “One, I can always ask Daniel to allow you into our bed,” He grunted at the fist to his gut, “or two, you can get the stick outta your ass and ask Luke out.”

He watched his best friend’s features. Instead of anger, Tommy’s cheeks reddened before he scrambled off the couch.

“Momma Ruth’s got a spread in the kitchen, to the victor goes the spoils!” He yelled and got a very rude gesture with a middle finger as his answer. Collapsing on the couch, he stared at the regal, undecorated tree.

Now for step two. He flipped open his cell phone and got a guarantee from his mother that Daniel would be occupied until late in the evening. Standing and stretching he went to grab a bite before hauling ass to the next town that had more variety when it came to shopping.

Rolling his eyes, he thought, Christ how I love him, he’s got me shopping.

*~*

He paced and paced some more. He would stop at the window and stare willing for headlights to appear on the drive.

“A watched pot never boils, child, you know that,” Momma Ruth said calmly. Charlie merely crossed his arms and continued to stare. “You two boys, I declare,” she tutted. “Life is messy, not perfect, no matter how you want it to be.”

Charlie flinched, “But he has so many bad memories, Momma Ruth, I want to wash them away.” He allowed himself to be pulled into her familiar embrace.

“You are, child, you are, just by loving him.”

He heard her but he zeroed in on the car coming down the drive. “Damn, Momma Ruth, do you always have to be right?” Her laughter buoyed him as he launched himself out the front door across the elaborately decorated porch and pulled his lover from his car. He plastered Daniel against the car door and kissed him desperately.

When Daniel drew back with a gasp, his swollen lips twitched into a shy grin, “Miss me?”

Charlie pressed into him, drawing a quiet moan. He dipped his head into the crook of Daniel’s neck taking in his scent and cool skin, “You think, maybe, just a little?” He nuzzled against the softness of Daniel’s coat, pulling him even closer, “Nah, not a bit.”

Daniel’s lips whispered across his temple, “Silly.” And then he was shoved back gently, “So what have you been up to?” Golden eyes narrowed. “You weren’t at the office, I had lunch with Luke and Tommy didn’t get to the café until late. I was petrified trying to fill in for him.”

“But you did great, didn’t you?” Charlie wrapped their fingers together and slowly drew Daniel inside.

“I wouldn’t say stellar but adequate. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“No, I didn’t.” Charlie grinned broadly. Halfway up the stairs, Daniel tugged them to a full stop.

“What is that smell?”

“You know Momma Ruth, she’s got something going in the kitchen almost constantly.” Charlie replied lightly and began stepping up the stairs backwards, gently encouraging his lover to follow.

“No, it’s not that,” Daniel’s forehead puckered, “It’s fresh, green…” He came to a halt at the entrance of the sitting room.

The fire crackled merrily, the boxes of ornaments and decorations sat beside the undecorated tree, neatly and patiently. Candles provided more atmosphere from the mantle and the stretch of table in front of the sofa. Daniel walked forward, slowly and in a daze. His fingers shook as reached out to stroke the evergreen needles.

“Ours?”

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist and kissed his neck. “Ours.”

The evening passed in a blur of laughter and shy happiness. Abe and Momma Ruth joined the fun bringing down old ornaments. Abe brandished a large bowl of freshly popped corn. Momma Ruth sat with Daniel, patiently showing him how to string it together to make a chain. Charlie fought with tinsel, garland, and lights. The camera flashed annoyingly, but Momma Ruth hushed them saying that pictures were memories.

That made Charlie look to the large framed picture of Daniel and him on that most precious of days, hanging over their mantle. Yes, pictures were memories.

Abe and Momma Ruth bid them good night. Daniel’s eyes glistened but Charlie didn’t draw attention to it. Instead he cuddled his lover on the couch, sharing their dinner from one plate and watching old black white holiday films that Daniel had confessed to never watching.

When they could not hold their eyes open, Charlie held Daniel against him and walked them to their room. Undressing slowly and slipping beneath the covers, sleep followed quickly.

Charlie’s eyes opened with a snap. It was late or early, one could argue and he was alone in bed. Again. He huffed and pushed out of the warm nest, on a hunt for missing lover, missing his warmth and presence.

Daniel stood basked in the multicolored lights of the tree and the low glow of the dwindling fire. His back was to Charlie, feet and upper body bare, flannel pants barely clinging to slender hips.

He turned towards Charlie when he got near and launched himself into the taller man’s arms. Charlie held him and stroked his back soothingly, feeling the warmth of tears against his skin.

Daniel muttered, “Thank you,” over and over again.

The heat, the emotions, the sheer nearness of Daniel’s half naked body had Charlie grabbing blankets and pillows and lowering them to the floor, in front of the fireplace and near the tree.

Baring his lover completely, Charlie worshiped the soft, silky skin, the long lean body, the mouth that connected their souls. Daniel whimpered, his thighs opening and his hips twitching.

“No,” Charlie whispered against his ear, “This is for you, let me.”

He cradled Daniel in his arms and grasped the straining flesh. Daniel was all but splayed across his lap, his skin taking on the hue of the blinking lights, his body arched and his neck tipped back. Charlie kept his focus on Daniel’s pleasure and when Daniel spilled ribbons across his heaving abdomen, Charlie groaned in response.

Panting and shivering in the aftermath, Daniel drew him down against him and stroked his back, “What about you?”

Charlie burrowed into his lover’s arms and replied hoarsely, his own body twitching and quivering, “It’s been taken care of.”

Daniel drew back confused, searching Charlie’s face before his gaze went lower and then snapped up once more. A shy, almost devious grin flitted across the kiss swollen mouth.

“Did you?”

Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded.

*~*

“It’s over?” Tommy asked.

Charlie sat with a groan and pulled Daniel into his lap. He could still hear his mother chatting in the foyer. He could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen.

The annual Christmas tour of Mountain Cove that ended at Hampton House was finally over. It had been pretty as a picture with soft snow fall that would melt the next morning. There were still holiday events and gatherings but the major hurdle was over.

He turned Daniel’s face to his and studied the beautiful face for any signs of distress. He could tell that Daniel was tired but no more worse for wear.

“Yeah,” he answered his friend, “it’s over.”

He pulled Daniel’s mouth to his own, kissing him deeply, “But we are just beginning. Merry Christmas, darlin’.”

Daniel snuggled into his arms, the warmth of his breath ghosting against Charlie’s neck made him shiver. “Merry Christmas, Charlie, thank you for making it our home."


End file.
